Hymn of the Fayth
by KyraEnsui
Summary: Keith was ready to end it all, but Lotor wasn't ready to let him go without making him realize their mistakes. Prologue to Fabula Nova Crystallis. (Series 3 of Distant Worlds)


**Author's note:** Yeah, I didn't get far from updating this series. lol. But this chunk of the story will not leave me alone so here it is! This is a stand-alone prologue to the next series which it will be up in June since of work and vacation preparation for an upcoming holiday.

In other words, here's a teaser for what I have planned for. ;D

* * *

 **Summary:** Keith was ready to end it all, but Lotor wasn't ready to let him go without making him realize their mistakes.

Prologue to Fabula Nova Crystallis.

* * *

He expected his prisoners to break within one session and be bored afterwards as they became too broken to continue. Not with this one. Oh no, this one was quite stubborn that he had lost his patience and temper more than once.

The Red Paladin, or Keith, was persistent to yield with his personal enjoyment. He was quite feisty when he woke up and still is when he had to gag and shackle him like a leashed pet. _Pet._ He didn't want Keith as a pet per say, but more of an intimate companion. Someone who can still be useful and yet, be twisted around by his finger. So far, he hasn't gotten either for the past two months until now.

Their first day together, he was quite excited and very impatient when he had Keith in his personal chamber with his new personal wear. After all, his personal slaves has to be well-suited and prim, and Keith was no exception, but with some added accessories. He wanted to show off his well-prized catch in front of everyone. His outfit was tailor-made for Keith after his visit on Planet Scythia. He wanted the outfit to insinuate why he was fascinated about Keith.

Keith's human beauty was standard in Galra's term, but how about his hidden form? He will have to let Haggar do her trick when he can tame Keith first, but for now, he will take his time with this current form. He did enjoyed the color changes in those violet eyes based on his very few moods. So far, he has gotten most of his fiery ones, but he wanted a change-up so he took his time to test out several experiments on him.

His first night with Keith was quite rough to say. He should have been gentle with him since it was his first time, but his primal urge clouded his rational mind as he made visible marks of claim on his pale skin. To make claim that he was Lotor's and no one else. Not even to the Blue Paladin.

He grinned when he watched from a distant the sweet horror expression on the Blue Paladin's face when he saw the blood-stained sheet along with the Red Paladin's armor when they tried to track his ship. He will always be one step ahead of them. He was nice enough to leave a personal note with a white and purple Calla lilies for him. Haggar was kind enough to personally pick them up from her last trip.

 _ **No longer the Red Paladin.**_

 _ **No longer yours to have and be ever return as before.**_

 _ **Find a worthy reason for our downfall and you might get a decent ending for this tragic story.**_

Lotor had some faith that the Blue Paladin will understand his meaning from those flowers. After all, he personally painted the inside of white Calla lily with Keith's blood for another special meaning and he had his suspicion that the Blue Paladin, or Lance as he was called, was catching on with his little mind game. This was his personal message to the Blue Paladin.

It was no ordinary blood that he presented to Lance. No, it was the blood from when he took Keith raw with his fingers before taking him in with his hard cock. Oh the screams Keith made when he was taken in without preparation with his eyes became glassy and red from tears of pain. His soft, pink flesh was hot and tight against his thick Galra cock with each thrusts until he found that little sweet spot inside. A mixture of pain and pleasure was his favorite when he watched a very conflicted Keith. His mind and words were denying everything that was happening and yet, his body was enjoying whatever he was giving to him. Whether it was pinching and twisting his small pink nipples to spraying kisses all over his body before biting on his flesh without breaking the skin.

He felt good after his release and wiped his lips as he watched Keith's sweat-glistened body arched up beautiful and panting heavily as he refused to look at him. He didn't like being ignore so he grabbed his cheeks hard with one hand and forced him to look. He smiled when he saw those defiant violet eyes still radiant.

"Pick your poison and choose it wisely, Keith."

* * *

He wanted his death wish more than once. For a month, he watched Keith being defiantly stubborn with physical tortures he has given to him from whip lashing to asphyxiation, but nothing seems to break this hard shell.

There were a few times he was infuriated with Keith that he handed him over to Haggar for a good while. He would take a peek by her personal lab to check up on his stubborn prey to see how much he cracked. He was disappointed when he came back to check to find out it only made Keith more...broken.

 _No, that's not right._

Keith was playing dead from the inside. He noticed when he tried to pry into his now-closed mind. He frowned.

As much he enjoyed how scarred Keith was, he wanted the challenge he had before his capture. This one wanted death. He was doing it on purpose. To make him lose interest and killed him off when he's not pleased.

And he was doing a good job of it when he was interrupted.

Lotor was midway of striking another red streak on Keith's heavy scarred back who was on the edge of going in and out of conscience when Haggar came in and spoke privately with him as he smiled. Of course, he should have known about one important detail and he would reward Haggar nicely for clearing his clouded judgement. He ordered the witch to have her Druids heal his wounds completely and watched him while he sets up a nice present for Keith when he wakes up. His chuckles echoed in the room as he left for his special plan.

* * *

Keith was sitting so nicely like a pretty doll with his usual pretty attire. He gave a restless sigh when he brushed away a few strands from Keith's emotionless face. This will not do, but it will changed when he tilted Keith's chin up and gave a kiss on his lips.

"My dear Keith, you are too stubborn for your own good. I should have noticed before I became a prince without morals. Maybe I can make it up to you."

His hand went on his cheek which wasn't as soft and plump as before due to his protest to starve himself. He ordered his servant to force him to eat and even then, he had to intervene because he was that ridiculously stubborn. Lotor has never met a creature as stubborn as him.

He moved around back of Keith's chair with one arm resting at the top and snapped his fingers when a huge holoscreen popped up with a video playing without sounds. Keith's breathing hitched and his eyes widen when he watched the surveillance video. His expression softens as he lifted his hand up slow and steady at the screen to touch it. To touch him.

"Lance." His voice came out a croak whisper.

Lotor lowered himself close to Keith's profile while locking his hand with Keith's outstretch hand and spoke with his smooth voice. He had ordered a few fleets to intercept Voltron while using a dummy ship to lure the Blue Paladin onto it by spreading some false information about their whereabouts. Lotor knew showing Keith only the Lions won't bring him out of his closed shell so he made sure the Blue Paladin was in full view to see.

"Yes Keith. Lance is alive and moving as you can see. This one was taken about few vargas ago."

"He's alive? How?"

"I can't tell you all my secrets, beautiful. It was only temporary to have your guard fully down, but I wasn't expecting your docile death wish once I have you"

Lotor moved to the front and pulled Keith up by his chin while wrapping his arm around his waist so they can speak and see eye-to-eye.

"His death will only take up your mind and I know it will never go away even if I asked the Druids to wipe your mind clean. You know what I want."

"Why? It is not better that I am just some mindless slave who listens to your every whim. Why do I need to-" as Keith paused on his words.

"Because this is something I can never obtained." as Lotor pulled him into a deep kiss.

Keith tried to push Lotor back, but he kept his strong grip and it didn't help he was still weak from lack of strength due to his harsh captivity. Keith gasped for air the moment they broke away.

"Let me hear those words and I will not harm the Blue Paladin."

He opened his mouth, but closed it immediately while biting down his lower lip. He didn't understand Lotor's intention even though they were really simple ones. Surrender himself and his friends would be left unharmed. That was it and yet, he over-analyzed the outcome to see the consequences until it was too late. Because of his refusal to stand down cost him to bring others involved: death of the Scythian slaves, a Nemonian slave escapee, Shiro, and now Lance.

Lance was his first and he really didn't know how to react about being in love, but that didn't bother Lance at all. He was happy to guide him along as he knew the gist of his own life. Lance had the love of his family which Keith wanted since he was young. Lance had envied the skill Keith possessed, but it was Keith who envied Lance the most. He never got to tell him that, but he knew he wanted to protect him.

If sacrificing himself will help protect Lance from Lotor, then he will tone down his pride. Lotor didn't want a mindless slave so he didn't have to seal it shut, but just to bite down when it comes to things he knows that will go against his conviction. He had to play his part well.

He wrapped his arms around Lotor's neck while pressing his body close with his lips hovering faintly over the Prince's lips.

"I yield my everything to you, your highness."

He gave a deep kiss to Lotor and purred in his mouth when he felt his firm, clawed hands roaming around his body and turning him around as he was being pulled towards the chair. Lotor sat down without breaking their kiss and pulled Keith down to straddle over his lap. Keith was panting with his eyes closed when his midriff shirt slid down to his waist and felt his sharp teeth on one of his nipples.

There was no turning back as Keith was pulled down for another deep kiss.

This was what the Prince of Galra Empire wanted from him.

His complete submission.

* * *

Thank you for reading!


End file.
